


Alone

by starrymellie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom Big Bang Artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrymellie/pseuds/starrymellie
Summary: My piece for Aka and Jiksa's lovely BBB 2017 fic, depicting one of the opening scenes! Hope you guys love this as much as I loved creating it. :)





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Empty With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290232) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan), [Jiksa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiksa/pseuds/Jiksa). 




End file.
